Planetes Plus
by junyortrakr
Summary: In Planetes, it seemed there were a few gaps left explaining various characters' actions. I thought I'd try my hand at filling a few of them.
1. Hachimaki's Dilemma

Hachimaki's Dilemma

I thought Hachimaki would have some thoughts after meeting with Claire while she's in prison. He'd spent some time with Tanabe, but I can't help but think the reality of what had happened between Ai and Claire on the moon wouldn't have truly hit him until after he'd talked with Claire. This may modify the timeline slightly, but, as it was pretty wide open, I'm not sure it even does that.

Hachimaki'd used his status as a _Von Braun_ crewman to access an EVA suit on the station. In reality, he didn't need the practice as he'd claimed; he needed the time to think, and space was the best place for it. He'd been careful to turn off all but the emergency communications links. After all, he really didn't care to share these thoughts with anyone. He clipped the tether on and floated away from the station.

"That idiot Tanabe, what was she thinking?" he shouted, safe in the silence of space. "Seconds from dying! Dying! She says she'll make a full recovery, but is that really even possible? Idiot!" He hadn't shown it in front of her, but seeing her in that wheelchair had terrified him. He'd nearly lost her! His 'friends' at Hanko had carefully spared him from many points of even the big picture. He'd had a mind to tear into them for it, but then he'd decided he'd have probably done the same thing, so he'd let it slide.

He still was in awe of what she'd done. It wasn't just that she had, for all practical purposes, died to save Claire, but that she'd carried her that far itself was amazing. In point of fact, he was more than a little amazed by the woman. That was a good portion of the reason for this jaunt in space: he was scared. Scared! He was scared because he didn't think he was worthy of her. He wanted her. He certainly wanted her to be his wife, but how… How could what he was and the little he was doing be worthy of her courage and love? He certainly hadn't done much to earn it. In fact, for far too long, he'd pushed her away.

Hachimaki shook his head. Such timidity just wasn't like him. She was coming to the station, and it'd be his only real chance to propose. Whether he'd succeed or go down in flames, he was going to press his case with the woman he loved.

I was extremely impressed with the amazing way Tanabe laid her life down to save Claire even after she knew what Claire had tried to do, and it marks her as perhaps the strongest woman I have seen in anime. While I don't know anyone who's done quite that, I do know women that demonstrate that kind of strength. Would that I'll ever be worthy of a woman with that strength of character.


	2. Tanabe's Hope

Tanabe's Hope

I don't know much at all about recovery like Tanabe would have undergone, but it would have undoubtedly been very difficult. By the time she finally sees Hachimaki again, she clearly is encouraged, but I find it difficult to believe she was always that way, especially since she clearly hadn't had any contact with Hachimaki. I'm introducing a new character in that process to explain how she could have come by her true hope. I'm going to use names as written in English with my best attempt at Japanese extensions as I think they will fit the situation better. Please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy.

Kyoko Gilbert entered the rehabilitation center sometime a little after nine as she usually did. As she did, the nurse at the receptionist desk smiled and greeted her warmly. "Ah, Gilbert-sama, it's good to see you this morning. We just got in a new patient, Ai Tanabe-san, in room 204. She got caught up in all that terrorist mess on the moon and nearly died when her EVA suit somehow ran out of oxygen. They think she'll nearly fully recover, but it's going to be a long fight."

Normal visitors didn't get such treatment. Then again, Kyoko wasn't a 'normal' visitor, either. A retired widow somewhere well into her 70s, the spry, quick-witted woman was loved by nearly all of the hospital's staff. Her ability to comfort, encourage, and inspire the young women, and even occasionally the young men, who came for physical therapy was almost legendary. "Oh, thanks, Hana-chan. May I see her charts? I believe I'll go look in on her right away."

Kyoko glanced at the charts before heading up to the room. She hadn't been formally trained to read them, but, with a number of years of practice, she could understand the important points. Two things stood out: in mere seconds more, the young woman would have died, and it listed no reason for the shortage of oxygen. Well, at least that suggested a starting point.

Kyoko knocked and quietly opened the door to look in the room. She saw the patient looking to see who was entering the room. "Mind if I join you for a while," Kyoko asked?

"Sure, I'd like that. My name's Ai Tanabe. And you are…" Tanabe answered.

"Kyoko Gilbert, but just call me Kyoko obaa-san like all the other patients do. Glad to meet you. I come by and visit the patients here so they have someone to talk to," she answered. The pretty yet alert face and bright eyes were a good sign.

The two women talked for a while, and Kyoko volunteered to set up the two pictures Tanabe'd brought with her. "Family?" she asked, pointing at the one.

"Yea, and the other one's my boyfriend, Hachimaki. He's in the final stages of training to be one of the crew members on the _Von Braun_," she shared with obvious pride.

Tanabe's answer had been nearly perfectly smooth. Nearly. Still, Kyoko heard a minute hesitation when she'd mentioned her boyfriend's name. She wasn't going to pry, but it was surely only a matter of time before what was really bothering her with that relationship came out. Now, all she had to do was be ready when it did. "He's a solid looking kid. Hmm. With a look like that, I'd bet he's a stubborn one, too. It reminds me of my husband-to-be when I was about your age."

Tanabe giggled. "He's stubborn, all right. I sometimes think a mule could take lessons from him. That isn't all bad, though, because he'll continue with just about anything he believes in no matter what anyone says."

Kyoko watched the look in the girl's eyes as she spoke. Whatever difficulties her relationship had, they certainly weren't' because the girl wasn't interested. "I'll tell you some more about my Harry some other day. Anyway, I really should see how some of my other girls are doing," Kyoko said, rising to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, too, Kyoko obaa-san," Tanabe answered. "See you later."

Kyoko kept visiting Ai-chan, as she now called her, and it wasn't hard to admit she'd become her favorite. It'd become clear where the tension in her relationship with Hachimaki was, but she hadn't broken yet. She prayed it would happen before Ai was released to continue her road to recovery with her family.

In short order, her prayers were answered. As she entered the hospital the next day, Hana was visibly upset. "What's wrong, Hana-chan?" she asked.

"It's Tanabe-san, Gilbert-sama," she answered. "We don't know what happened, but she just won't do anything since last night. She doesn't even want to eat, and she throws things anyone who tries to enter the room. We're hoping you'd have some idea what to do."

Kyoko gave a small smile. "I was hoping this would happen before she was released. Now, if I can keep her from killing me as I walk into her room, this should turn out well."

Hana looked confused. "Gilbert-sama, you're glad this is happening? I don't understand."

"There's at least one thing she can't deal with on her own, and it appears she's finally at the end of her strength trying. Now then, I'll just go help her make the right choice," Kyoko answered cheerfully. "I believe she'll soon be happy to answer you if you don't have to drag me out of here in a body bag first."

"Whatever you say, Gilbert-sama," Hana answered dubiously.

Kyoko knocked on the door and was rewarded with a loud, "Go away!" and the sound of something smashing against the door. She smiled: Ai wasn't one to do things half way, and that extended to how she handled depression. She cracked the door slightly, and was rewarded with another loud crash and a shouted "Leave me alone, already!" "You know I can't do that, dear. Besides, what would you friends at Debris Section think with you making such a mess?" Kyoko asked.

Another object impacted the door. "Like they'd care. One time when Hachimaki and I were fighting, we even took out Fii's precious smoking station. This wouldn't even faze them. Besides, it's all his fault, anyway."

"Really?" Another object hit the door, but it didn't sound like Ai'd really put her heart into the throw. "I'll have to get on the nurses for letting a guy spend the night with you like this. Perhaps I can talk some sense into him if you let me in," Kyoko teased.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm tired of shouting at you," Tanabe answered with little spirit.

Kyoko opened the door slowly to see Ai sitting up in bed with yet another projectile in hand. Ai was a mess: rumpled pajamas, bed head, makeup gone, eyes red from crying. She picked her way around the detritus on the floor, sat on the bed, and pulled Ai into a hug. However much the young woman had cried throughout the night, it clearly hadn't been enough. Ai sobbed. Kyoko just sat there, holding her, until she quieted down. "So, what'd Hachimaki-san do this time?"

Tanabe didn't even consider why Kyoko would ask such a question. "Nothing."

"Nothing? This seems like a pretty strong reaction for nothing," Kyoko said.

"That's right, nothing. I call him, but he doesn't answer. The one time he did, he looked about like death warmed over, but even then he wouldn't say anything. His dad's the chief engineer on the ship, and even he can't get him to say anything," Tanabe answered, looking a little more composed.

"My, my, this is serious. I don't even think my Harry was quite that hard to deal with. Do you have any idea what's upsetting him?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I do know his old instructor died recently. I think they were pretty close. Come to think of it, it seems like he and Fii-san saw another old-time spacer commit suicide on the moon, too. It seems like both of them had cancer caused by radiation from time in space," Tanabe answered.

"That would explain it. Ai-chan, do you have the answer for death?" Kyoko asked.

"The answer for death?" Tanabe queried, shivering at the thought.

"The answer for what happens when you die. It seems Hachimaki doesn't. But he could, and so could you," Kyoko answered.

"Really?" Tanabe asked dubiously.

"Really. My best friend provides the way."

"How?" Tanabe challenged.

"My friend, he was a good man. He was able to cure illnesses and diseases no one else could. He came from an oppressed ethnic minority, but he didn't let it bother him. He was also a great teacher, and taught the masses. Later on, he even challenged religious leaders, showing them to be hypocrites. In the end, one of his closest friends betrayed him, and the local authorities had him executed just so they wouldn't have to deal with him. He died horrific death," Kyoko said.

Tanabe was confused. "But how does that help?"

Kyoko smiled. She had Ai asking all the right questions. "That's only the beginning of the story. Three days later, while his body was under the watch of a strict guard, he rose from the dead."

"That's impossible!" Tanabe exclaimed.

"For you and me, it is. But at one point in history, this did happen. Jesus Christ, my best friend, willingly allowed himself to be set up by the Jewish authorities and handed over the Romans who crucified him. Three days later, he came back to life. Now, he offers the same to us," Kyoko said. "Would you like to know you have life after death?"

If the situation had been different, Tanabe probably wouldn't have seriously considered such a choice. But, with her vivid memory of her own frailty and that of others on her mind, it was different. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"It's simple. All you have to do is talk to God. Admit to Him you're a sinner, that you accept Jesus Christ is the only solution for your sins, that you are placing your trust in Him, and thanking Him. Would you like to do this?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes"

"If you're like I was when I did this, you won't have any experience with prayer. Would you like me to lead so you can repeat what I say?" Kyoko asked.

"Please." Tanabe answered quietly.

"God, I admit that I'm a sinner," Kyoko started.

"God, I admit that I'm a sinner," Tanabe echoed.

"And that your death and resurrection are the only payment for those sins."

"And that your death and resurrection are the only payment for those sins."

"God, I'm now placing my trust in Jesus Christ alone."

"God, I'm now placing my trust in Jesus Christ alone."

"Thank you for forgiving me and giving me eternal life."

"Thank you for forgiving me and giving me eternal life."

As Tanabe finished, Kyoko grabbed in a bear hug, her face shining. "Congratulations!" She then grabbed the phone, punched up Hana at the main desk, and said. "Spread the word! Ai-chan's our new baby sister. Oh, yes, send up Goro-san, too. It seems like a few flower pots have met an untimely demise."

I liked this as an explanation of why Tanabe was so seemingly unaffected by the fact she had been merely moments from death. It will also give her hope as she moves ahead with a husband who will be away for years on the _Von Braun's_ maiden voyage. It will also give the opportunity for Hachimaki to find true hope as he deals with the death of Gigalt-sensei and the very close call Ai had as well. Of course, I'd welcome and comments or questions you have.


End file.
